Tricks for the Mind
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Uhuh. Drabbles. Oneshots. ZakuroMinto. Made by request of Kudo 1412. Ch1: Zakuro asked Minto to solve a sudoku cube with eyes closed...


**Tricks for the Mind**

**Ps: Made from Kudo 1412's request.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm a liar. Mock me all you want. Tell me "Liar, liar, idiot on fire!"if you want! (oh?) I wrote that I'll start on Dec but it's too long, right? I mean, I like to write stories that just come to my mind, I'm just not focused enough to actually continue it. Continue on ONE storyline. So, to solve the problem, I've decided to write drabbles and oneshots instead. They aren't along just ONE storyline and I can be as random as I feel! It solves EVERYTHING. Don't yell, please review, you don't really have to though. I'm going to continue this even if no one reads and/or reviews. It's just my freedom of writing. XP. Not really. Okay, first one.**

**Trick 1: Logic**

**Synopsis: Who says everything is logical?**

* * *

"Onee-sama, you want me to do… WHAT??!!" Minto shouted for the whole café to hear. She had recently gotten into an argument with Zakuro who was calmly looking at her, and they decided to settle things with actions instead. They had no choice, the things they were saying wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I already told you. Tomorrow, let's go to a date, but first prove to me that detective can solve mysteries without their perceptive mind. Then I'll be satisfied" Zakuro finished, after take a sip of her mint tea Minto made for her before. Ichigo looked at Minto, and about to protest, but seeing Minto in her state now, was quite fun, so Ichigo just sweeping the plates Retasu has broken before, and looking at Minto's amusing expression. Minto was dumbfounded. How the argument got there didn't occur to her, but they had made a bet to settle everything.

Minto scowled. Zakuro's agree to have a date with her, but she had to prove something first.

But then, being a detective was ALWAYS about:

1. Having a perceptive mind and,

2. Being able to notice your surroundings and piecing it with the evidence.

To solve something without a perceptive mind is like having to solve a Rubik's cube without the cube.

Uhuh. So, that's mean Zakuro doesn't want to go for a date with her tomorrow.

"That's impossible!" Minto cried out, after taking a final conclusion. "I've read all Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and Agatha Christie's novels, and I'm never wrong when it comes to the principles of solving mysteries and being a detective. Always be on your feet, be able to survey your surroundings, and ALWAYS have a perceptive mind!" Minto tried to explain. "Sherlock Holmes couldn't even solve mysteries without HIS perceptiveness" Finished her, with a sly grin. That's when Zakuro threw something cubical towards the table gracefully. Minto just barely look at it and noticed that it was a puzzle. It looked like a Rubik's cube, but with numbers on it. Minto took and observing the Rubik's cube looks a like thing.

"That's a Sudoku Cube **(1)**." Zakuro said calmly. Minto just looked at her weirdly.

"Onee-sama… A _what_?" asked Minto, not sure Zakuro had said something.

"A Sudoku Cube. It's a cube that is similar to a Rubik's cube, except that instead of matching colors, you move the sides to place numbers in their correct spots. It's just Sudoku plus a Rubik's cube." Finished Zakuro. "The challenge is: Solve that Sudoku Cube without using your brain. If you can, then I lose. We can go to a date tomorrow, and I'll pay all the credits for you. But… I highly doubt you can though" finished Zakuro, grinning evilly.

Minto stared at the evil square _thing_ in her hand and blankly stared up at the evil witch -ehm- I mean… evil gorgeous model who gave it to her.

"But-! Zakuro-Ainochan!! How exactly I do this without using my brain? Everyone thinks all the time!" said Minto, started to protest. "Plus, I can't even solve a stupid Rubik's cube!" Minto argued back. Once again, it got them nowhere.

Zakuro sighed.

"That's your problem, Kotori-chan. You're being the detective, remember?" And then Zakuro plopped herself down onto the chair next to her to watch her attempt to solve the almost impossible square puzzle in her hands. Zakuro took another sip of her mint tea. Minto looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to go to her happy little dream world. Once she got there, she couldn't feel anything around her for a moment. When she reopened her eyes from the spaced out time portal she had supposedly taken, she found the Sudoku Cube in her hands, completely solved. The two Mews stared at each other for a second and then Zakuro finally broke the silence, with an evil smirk.

"What did you do?" Zakuro asked, with a small smile or… smirk.

Minto looked at the Sudoku cube now, in confusion. "I don't know! Honestly! I just went to a place of thought somewhere else - you know, thinking about you, and suddenly, I…" Minto swallowed hard, before continuing, "I couldn't feel anything, just light-headed. Then, when I came to from the spaceyness, I found this puzzle completely solved in my hands!" Minto finished, looking at the well-solved Rubik's eh I mean… Sudoku cube.

Zakuro smiled.

"It explains the goofy smile on your face, but your hands were moving on their own." Zakuro started. "Like they had their own soul..." The silence soon returned. After a moment, Minto finally had the energy to say something.

"So...I guess that means..." Zakuro cut in, realizing that Minto couldn't finish her sentence. It's always hard to admit something, right?

"...Not everything is logical..." Remarked Zakuro.

**-----------------------------------**

Later that Day...

At Aizawa's mansion, at the living room, with Minto and Seiji…

"I wonder if what Onee-sama's said is right??" "Why don't I try it with…? Is it works with a Rubik's cube?" Minto grabbed a mildly jumbled Rubik's cube for beginners (the 3x3 one) and closed her eyes, mimicking what she had done earlier.

Seiji raised an eyebrow on her younger sister's behavior.

'_What's wrong with her?'_

When feeling the light-headedness disappear, Minto saw that the Rubik's cube in her hands was even more jumbled than it had previously been.

Minto scowled.

"...creepy"

Minto then threw it out on the trash.

* * *

**A/N: Not so random! That actually happened to Kudo1412 once. **

**Kudo1412: Not the spaced out-ness, but I closed my eyes one time with this rubiks cube that was not even halfway solved and I started to move my hands over it. When I opened my eyes, it was totally solved! Which kinda creeping me out a bit. **

**Granite: I tried the sudoku via cellphone, it's a game on my friend's N70, and a bit amusing. I looked so serious. I can solve 3x3(easily!), but 6x6 is a bit hard. How about 9x9? Heh?? Ten minutes being solve.**

**(1) A Sudoku Cube is exactly how Zakuro described it. Take the colors on a Rubik's cube and change them to numbers from 1-9, having only one of each number in every square. The only difference between a Sudoku Cube and regular Sudoku, is that for the cube, every number has to have been in each of the 9 spots 1 time and no more. In reality, I created the Sudoku Cube and I solved it ONCE. After that, my brain went dead and I couldn't solve it anymore, so I threw it somewhere and now have no idea where it is. Just know that the game is REALLY REALLY HARD and could take several months to solve. Lucky for me, it was jumbled only mildly, so it took me about a week to solve it. It's a great time waster, though.**


End file.
